1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications. More particularly, this invention relates to wireless communications methods and systems for wireless personal communication devices and for interconnecting these wireless personal communication devices over a linking frequency using a remote, self-contained communications antenna unit.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks comprise one or more cell sites that assign radio channels for connecting a wireless personal communication device, such as, for example, a cellular telephone, to another telephone (wireless or wired) through a cellular switch connected to a terrestrial telephone network. Wireless communication networks typically include a plurality of interconnected (wireless or wired) cell sites that are coupled with a centrally located cellular switch, called a Mobile Telephone Switching Office (MTSO), and that connect to a communications network. Cell sites are essentially buildings that house equipment for transmitting, receiving, and processing wireless communications to the communications network. There are typically fifty to one hundred cell sites in large cities, fifteen to fifty cell sites in smaller cities, and very few cell sites or none in rural areas. Depending on capacity constraints, cell sites may be located one-half to twenty miles from each other. Further, each cell site generally comprises one or more stationary antennas mounted on a triangular platform that is placed on a tower or atop a tall building preferably sixty to three hundred feet above the surrounding terrain.
Conventional installation of a new cell site requires placement of one or more antennas and construction of a cable transmission path for a wired connection (e.g., use of a TI) of the cell site to a switching system. The cost associated with installing a new cell site is very substantial and ranges on the average from several hundred thousand to half a million dollars. Additionally, actual siting may not be available for a variety of reasons, such as unavailability of the sector for the physical plant that contains the cell site, terrain restraints, regulatory restraints, and the like.
When the wired connection is lost to a conventional cell site, the cell site is disconnected and goes “off the air.” Wireless personal communication devices serviced by the disconnected cell site cannot transmit or receive signals (i.e., a customer cannot place or receive a telephone call). Depending on the nature of the trouble, the cell site could be off the air for an extended period of time. Loss of revenue to the cellular provider and customer inconvenience result until the wired connection is repaired and restored. While there are techniques known in the art that provide emergency means in case of a line fault, they: (1) are bulky and difficult to readily implement; (2) are expensive; and (3) have a limit in the number of applicable connections and in the applicable status of a connection.
Thus, replacement methods and systems are needed to provide easy, affordable, and flexible remote wireless communications with wireless personal communication devices communicating with a disconnected cell site and to connect these devices with a communications network.